The present invention relates to windows for vehicles, buildings and the like, and in particular to an improved insert therefor.
Vehicles and buildings include windows that can often be readily opened and closed. With the service industry, such as the U.S. Mail Service, "fast-food" restaurants, banks and the like, it is not uncommon to deliver items via the window. For example, a postal person may deliver the bulk of his or her mail for a given dry through use of a vehicle window.
Conventional windows for vehicles and fast-food restaurants, to name just a few, present a problem for the user on either a hot or cold day. Each time the postal person is required to make a delivery, it is necessary to open and close the window. Such opening and closing results in extensive heat exchange between an interior of the vehicle and the surrounding environment, so that on cold days additional heat must be supplied to the vehicle and on hot days additional heat must be removed. During the Summer and Winter seasons, the mere opening and closing of the window can result in a considerable amount of heat loss or heat gain from the vehicle interior.